Chocolate
by Lis-Sama
Summary: OS: Dulce, demasiado dulce. Una pequeña tentación imposible de resistir.


**Chocolate**

Con ojos fijos y brillantes como una niña, la vio tomar con ambas manos de forma delicada el objeto de mayor tentación para ella. El envoltorio blanco brillante que envolvía el preciado objetivo logro hacer ruido cuando una de las manos de ella con lentitud lo abría por la parte posterior por la mitad.

Ella se relamió lo labios mientras una diminuta sonrisa, como un niño que estaba cometiendo alguna travesura, surcaba su rostro y le hacia parecer alguien irreal ante sus ojos.

La dulce fragancia de cacao, leche y azúcar llego hasta su sensible olfato mientras los ojos de la joven no dejaban de contemplar su ansiado trofeo.

Disimuladamente la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, no quería que ella supiera que él pasaba contemplándola la mayor parte del tiempo guardando en su memoria cada gesto de ella. Siempre la miraba y reparaba en los pequeños detalles que la hacían única e inigualable. Como el cálido color de sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes demostrando que estaba feliz, cuando fruncía el ceño formando una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas cada vez que estaba molesta, cuando mordía su labio inferior de forma instintiva cada vez que se encontraba nerviosa, o cuando pasaba sutilmente su lengua por los mismos humedeciéndolos.

Cada detalle era propio de ella y le decían que estaba frente a esa mujer, no frente a ninguna otra que quisiera ocupar su lugar.

Pudo percibir gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados un ligero temblor en sus manos cuando tomo la barra cuadrada de color marrón frente a ella y la partió por la mitad. Era una porción demasiado grande para ella. La vio atrapar el labio inferior entre sus dientes y partir por la mitad una de las mitades logrando hacer una porción mas considerable y no algo extravagante.

Sus dedos delgados sujetaron con firmeza aquella porción y mientras sus párpado parecían cerrarse por el cansancio, los labios femeninos se abrieron lo sufriente para cubrir una parte de está. Cuando el chocolate toco sus labios e introdujo una buena parte dentro de su boca, automáticamente se cerró sobre él atrapando un pedazo de su presa.

La escucho soltar un profundo y relajante suspiro mientras su cuerpo parecía relajarse por completo. Hecho levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a suspirar dándole a entender que estaba degustando aquello como si fuera el manjar mas existió de todos los tiempos.

-Dulce-Murmuro abriendo levemente los labios, lo suficiente para poder humedecerlos y sacar cualquier resquicio de chocolate que pudieran quedar sobre ellos.

La cabeza de la joven volvió a su posición original y poco a poco sus ojos volvieron abrirse develando ese brillo casi juguetón en su mirada del mismo color del chocolate.

Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y volvió a su poción iniciar, no se había dado cuanta que estaba observándola de frente sin ningún reparo y exponiéndose a ser descubierto por la joven. A pesar de no poder verla ese no le impedía poder oírla y sentirla.

Inhalaba y exhalaba apresurada, los latidos de su corazón iban a juego con su respirar; parecía que pronto el corazón de ella saldría por su pecho. Sentía su júbilo, su alegría como una especie de candor que lo rodeaba acunándolo hasta adormecerlo.

Pero el dulce sabor a chocolate estaba comenzando a marearlo.

No era el aroma que provenía de la barra que ella había traído desde su época, sino el aromo de ella; una fragancia mas dulce incluso que el propio chocolate, mas deliciosa y tentadora que cualquier manjar en el mundo. La fragancia tentadora de ella se había mezclado en una pizca perfecta con la del chocolate, volviéndola todavía mas irresistible de lo de por si la joven se estaba volviendo para él.

-Inuyasha

La voz de ella llamándolo fue un susurro para sus oídos sensibles. Le era imposible resistirse a ella cada vez que su tinte de voz lo llamaba o le hablaba de esa forma. Estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para no caer ante ella.

Los ojos de la joven estaban clavados en los suyos, morrales y brillantes como el propio chocolate. Ella era su tentación mas grande y su control vuelto nulo le gritaba que tomara para saciarse vagamente una parte de ella. Una pequeña porción, la misma porción de chocolate que ella se había llevado a la boca.

Vio como la chica frente a él contenía la respiración cuando lo vio acercarse a gatas hasta ella. No reparo en la porción de chocolate que ella tenia en la palma de una de sus manos extendiéndosela a él, para que compartiera con ella aquello extremadamente dulce y tentador.

Sujeto el mentón de la joven con una de sus manos contemplando como poco a poco sus mejillas se tenían de ese adorable rojo y soltaba un bajo quejido de sorpresa. Los labios levemente entre abiertos de ella hacían que su aliento dulce por el chocolate acariciara su rostro.

Los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella con cuidado, esperando cualquier reacción adversa que ella pudiera tener. Pero el suspiro de sumisión y los párpado de ella al cerrarse fue la mejor aliciente que puedo sentir. Cubrió los labios de ella por completo maravillado por la sensación de encontrarlos dulces, el mismo sabor que guardaba en su memoria desde aquel fugaz beso que la joven le proporciono para salvarlo de su transformación no deseada.

Recordaba que los labios de Kagome eran dulces.

El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció levemente cuando su lengua toco sus labios guardando con mayor fuerza el sabor en su mente. Escucho el sonido de algo caer al suelo y sus orejas se movieron buscando el origen del sonido, pero cuando los brazos de la muchacha rodearon con cariño su cuello y lo atrajo un poco mas contra su cuerpo olvido aquello que carecía de su importancia.

Kagome volvió a suspirar y abrió un poco sus labios, sujetándose a él con un poco de fuerza por miedo a caer a pesar de encontrarse sentada sobre sus propias piernas.

Chocolate, la boca de Kagome era puro chocolate. Se derretía contra su boca, era demasiado dulce para él, era algo que no podía explicar bien. Ya no lograba razonar, solo estaba sumergido bajo el aroma y la esencia de ella. Bajo esa fragancia con sabor a chocolate que la cubría. La apretó contra su cuerpo con mayor fuerza cuando su lengua se abrió paso dentro de la boca de ella. La sensación era increíble, algo que ya no podía expresar con palabras. No conocía nada mejor que la palabra dulce para poder explicar algo semejante.

A su pesar de separo de ella, aun aturdido y maravillado por las sensaciones que guardaba su boca pero que se expandían por su cuerpo. Sonrío de costado luego de relamerse los labios ante la mirada incrédula de ella, que aun luchaba por respirar y continuaba con el sonrojo que le resultaba arrollador en su rostro.

-Dulce Kagome, tu boca es dulce-Susurro e inmediatamente ante sus palabras el rostro de ella albergo una tonalidad más fuerte de sonrojo en las mejillas. Se acerco lo sufriente a los labios femeninos y la observo fijamente-Una tentación difícil de resistir

Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, profundizando esta vez el beso desde el principio para sentir nuevamente ese exótico, inigualable, dulce y tentador gusto a chocolate.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, un pequeño relato como regalo de "San valentin". Espero que hayan pasado un magnifico día en la fecha del amor y la amistad. En pareja o solas espero que igual tuvieran un lindo día n.n.

Estoy trabajando el capítulo siguiente de "_Goodbye_", así que no desesperen que tarde o temprano voy a estar por acá trayendo la actualización que sigue. Besos y cuidence.

**_Lis-Sama_**


End file.
